


Watermelon Tourmaline

by SLUSH_IE



Series: OC things [2]
Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, OCs - Freeform, POV Rose Quartz (OC) - Freeform, Watermelon is babey, babiesss, definitely gay just sayin, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: It was weird reforming for the first time after being bubbled for nearly 6,000 years. It felt like no time had passed since I was removed from service. I had to be caught up on everything that had happened while I was gone.I wasn't alone. There were tons of Rose Quartzes that had to be taught what happened as well.After I was educated, I went to Earth. I enrolled in Little Homeschool — that's where they told us to go. It wasn't long before I made my first real friend — a Green Fluorite.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Rose Quartz/Green Fluorite (OCs)
Series: OC things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Watermelon Tourmaline

It was weird reforming for the first time after being bubbled for nearly 6,000 years. It felt like no time had passed since I was removed from service. I had to be caught up on everything that had happened while I was gone.

I wasn't alone. There were tons of Rose Quartzes that had to be taught what happened as well.

After I was educated, I went to Earth. I enrolled in Little Homeschool — that's where they told us to go. It wasn't long before I made my first real friend — a Green Fluorite.

We bumped into each other at first. Everything started to glow and...I wasn't Rose Quartz anymore. It was...strange. I had never done that before.

We immediately split apart. I bumped into a building, Fluorite on the ground. "Ah! I'm so, so sorry!" I helped her back onto her feet. "Are you okay?"

Fluorite adjusted her goggles on her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

I rubbed my neck, "I could be better."

We talked for some time, getting to know each other. We went to classes together, hung out after-hours at places called "restaurants" and "arcades." It was fun.

Then we came across a fusion named Garnet.

I think everyone knew about her. The fusion that appeared in Blue Diamond's court one day — a Ruby and a Sapphire. She was an OG Crystal Gem. And, of course, she was the main teacher of the meditation and fusion classes at Little Homeschool.

She was happy around us. She talked a lot about fusion. She talked a lot about relationships. She talked a lot about trust.

She's what pushed us to try and fuse again.

This time, we stayed.

It's nice being Watermelon Tourmaline.


End file.
